In the production of corrugated board, whether it be single face, single wall or double wall, where there are two corrugated mediums between two outer liners and an intermediate liner, it has been a problem to control the weave of the single face corrugated board which is first made and then used in combination with a liner board or with a single wall board to form the completed corrugated board. In the making of single face board on a corrugator, the single face board after issuing from the corrugator is moved to what is termed a corrugator bridge which, in effect, is an elongated overhead area spanning a portion of length of the in-line machine. At the exit end of the bridge is positioned a glue machine which in turn is in front of a double facer. These bridges are formed as an elongated table underlying the riffled single face which is accumulated on the bridge. The exits to the corrugator bridge, whether there be one or two bridges, basically have an exit roller and in the particular environment of the application disclosed herein there are shown two idler rolls over which the corrugated single face moves with the corrugated portion in contact with the idler rolls and the liner face passing under an intermediate arcuate guide. As the corrugated single face board passes over the exit idler, frequently the web has tended to weave laterally relative to its line of movement. Weaving at this point will result in the single face board being joined to the liner in an out-of-alignment condition. The edges of the formed board will then require trimming and producing unacceptable and uneven board results in high waste percentage.
Past methods have seen the use of drag belts placed over the running web or webs. Attempts have been made to use hydraulically operated, movable rollers referred to as "web directors" to try and steer the web in its path. It has been known to wrap the webs around pipes and/or rollers to try to induce drag also in an attempt to control the web. It has been applicant's experience that all of these methods have proved ineffective to prevent web weave.